hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fernando Xalvador Delgado
Fernando Xalvador Delgado was a renowned winemaker and head of the Delgado drug cartel who ran the cartel out of his old vineyard. He lived in Chile, and owned a seaplane, which was stolen by Agent 47, after the latter assassinated him in 2004. History Born in 1936, Fernando served as a colonel in Chile's intelligence service during the rule of Augusto Pinochet, between 1974 and 1990. In 1967, his first son, Manuel Delgado, was born, followed by Jose Delgado and possibly more children. In the 1990's, after his brother, the leader of the Delgado cartel, was killed during a raid on his compound in Colombia, Fernando took over the cartel, and moved it to his old vineyard in Chile, in order to avoid any drug wars. Living in Chile, Fernando became one of Chile's most respected vintners, with an international reputation for excellence. His wines have won competitions around the world. He was also an accomplished cellist. Though he seldom performed in public, guests at his private parties were frequently entertained by his cello playing. He composed many pieces himself. One such composition, the oddly-named “Ode to a Scream”, was actually performed by the National Symphony Orchestra at a summer concert in 1994 and received favorable reviews from critics. He was known to lend people money in exchange for favors. One time, he met Jorge Franco, and upon learning that he was a gifted chemist, he promised him to waive any debts if he would work for him as a chemist. After an old friend of his, Mr. Martinez, was slaughtered on his estate by the military, Fernando adopted the only survivor of this massacre, Andrea, and sent her abroad to study in the US. On February 9, 2004, Fernando planned to unveil his new wine, which was named for 1980s B-movie action star Rex Stanton. He, together with Manuel, was killed by Agent 47 under the orders of the ICA. Trivia *During the mission A Vintage Year, he plays the Cello suite No. 1, prelude *The retired Colonel was also a collector of rare butterflies, describing his interest as a natural extension of his fascination with “all that is beautiful, delicate, gentle, and quiet.” “They call the study of butterflies lepidopterology”, the Colonel once joked in an interview", and that’s enough to scare anyone away from butterflies for good. *Agent 47 was told to kill Manuel to "make it look like a drug hit" suggesting it was not drug-related, but possibly a vengeful enemy from his intelligence service days. *His own piece named "Ode To A Scream" has a strong reference to Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" *Though the text of Fernando's obituary says his wines were internationally renowned and had won several awards, the caption of his picture in the newspaper says he "made some of the worst wine in all of Chile". *Fernando and his son were murdered February 29, 2004. *Next to the article about Fernando's death, the player can read a small story about the villagers where he lived mourning his death. In that article, he is incorrectly referred to as "José Delgado" *A radio report in Attack of the Saints states that The King of Chinatown was his main buyer, *Interestingly enough, he wears the same attire - a white suit and pink shirt - as Pablo Ochoa, Agent 47´s only other target located in Latin America, who also happened to be a druglord. This could just be a coincidence or an intention on part of the developers. The missions featuring both men´s assassinations also share other similarities, such as the presence of an underground cocaine lab, exfiltration by airplane or the fact that both targets are located in a secluded room on the upper floor of their mansion. *In the HITMAN™ cinematic "Legacy", Delgado was canonically killed by being strangled by Agent 47's Fiber Wire in his room, playing the cello. However, intel on the targets' backstories in the Three-Headed Serpent mission of ''HITMAN™ 2'' indicate that the deaths of him and his son were reported as accidents. *Though some consider him a very talented winemaker, others say he made some of the worst wine in Chile. Gallery Fernando Xalvador Delgado Character Sheet.jpg|Character Sheet of Delgado DFD.jpg|In game image of Fernando Delgado FernandoObituary.jpg|Fernando Delgado's Obituary in the post mission news paper DonDelgado.jpg|Fernando Delgado as seen in the mission loading screen avintageyear2.jpg|Fernando on a balcony in A Vintage Year Delgado2 2.png|Fernando playing the cello Fiberwire.png|Delgado being garroted by Agent 47 HITMANLegacyDelgado.png|Delgado as depicted on his balcony in HITMAN™ HITMANLegacyDelgadoStrangeled.png|Delgado being strangled by Agent 47 Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters